


Unexpected

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been something of a shock, seeing Blaise Zabini on his doorstep after all those years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

_Let Us Begin…_

It had been something of a shock, seeing Blaise Zabini on his doorstep after all those years.

It wasn't startling to see the man, they lived in the insular community that is Wizarding Britain making it all but impossible not to come into contact with each other. Yes, Draco caught glimpses of his old housemate in Flourish and Blotts, Fortescue’s, Madam Malkin’s and other various shops. They crossed paths at the ministry and the play house, and at random social events. They never spoke to one another, never acknowledged each other beyond a brief nod. That’s the way it had always been between them, even as schoolboys. Blaise had always held him self loftily above his peers as if he couldn’t be bothered with their childish nonsense. The only friend that he had back in those days had been Milicent Bulstrode. She was vulgar, homely and was never far from Blaise’s side. 

Neither Bulstrode and Zabini had ever joined the Dark Lord. When the Carrows had come to Hogwarts they kept their heads down, mouths shut and eyes open. Draco had fallen in to the thick of things by his choice and his father’s insistence. There was absolutely nothing that bound Draco and Blaise together beyond a shared school experience.

And a shared school experience was not a justifiable reason for this man to be standing at his door step. Draco stood at the door his eye browns drawn together and mouth in slight pucker. He was perplexed. “Er, Can I help you?”

“Long time no see, I guess...” Blaise’s voice lost it’s high even pitch over the years, instead he spoke with a deep velvety timbre that undoubtedly soaked knickers at 50 paces. Zabini didn't look all that different despite being about a foot and a half taller. His skin was just as smooth as it had been when he was young, his eyes were the same light brown. Time had been immensely kind to Blaise Zabini. “Well in all actuality I’m here to see Scorpius.”

“Ah, alright...” Draco stepped back allowing the other man into his home, frowning at his back as he rapidly shuffled through his mind in an attempt to find out exactly what business Scorpius had with a man twice his age. Blaise was a part time politician and a full time chocolateir. Scorpius had no interest in politics so that was out, and an apprentice would go to his master not the other way around. “I’ll go get him.”

“No need, Father! I’m right here.” 

Draco turned and looked to the top of the foyer steps at the sound of his son’s voice and was pleasantly surprised, Scorpius was dressed in a clean, crisply pressed linen shirt, tan slacks and one of his new gray cotton winter robes. His hair was combed and in its natural feathered state. The boy’s fingers were speckled with the usual paint, he was barefoot and wearing that heather gray ribbon he had taken such a liking to, in a loose knot around his neck, but over all Scorpius was presentable. 

Scorpius was mostly absent minded about his appearance. His robes --when he chose to wear them--were never ironed, sometimes there were stains on the sleeves from when he painted. Scorpius preferred muggle clothing despite anything and everything Draco said or did, T-shirts, Hooded pullovers, denims and overalls were the bane of Draco’s existence and Scorpius’ greatest comfort. His hair was always a birds nest, kept in a short cut despite traditions and spiked up like a porcupine to show off the silver rings in the helix and lobe of his ear and his face and fingers were splattered with paint more often than not.

Draco couldn't help but sigh in relief and exasperation. Scorpius wouldn't embarrass him with his outlandish dress today. It was clear that the boy knew how to dress himself properly but didn’t because he simply had no love for the Malfoy name and reputation. 

Draco watched silently as Scorpius made his way down the steps, excused the house elf who had come to take Blaise's coat and scarf and took the items into his own hands with a demure "Welcome, Sir."

"Good evening, Scorpius." Blaise smiled, it wasn't his usual smug smirk that Draco had come to associate with the man but rather a gentle genuine curve of his lips. "I trust that you are ready?"

"As much as I will ever be, I suppose. Thank you for coming."

Draco watched as his boy lead the way to the sitting room and though he was curious as to what business his son had with this man he would not intrude. Once Blaise had been seated and Draco was out of their line of vision (they apparently didn't consider his own view), Scorpius slipped down to his knees, sat on his heels and tilted his head up, clearly expecting to be kissed in greeting.

Draco reeled back and stumbled to the kitchens so that he could process what he had seen.

That motion was too smooth, to uninhibited and elegant to be a one-time thing or something recent. Scorpius was fully comfortable in his role and embraced it whole heartedly. It was in the way that Scorpius hung onto every word that came from the older man's lips.   
The way he refused to allow the elves to serve or assist Zabini in any way.

Really and truly, Draco didn’t know what to think.

Yes, Draco had participated in those games as a young man. Yes, he knew that for some people it wasn’t a game so much as their lives. He remembers the subtle way his father used to cede to the "request" of his mother, the way father would sometimes wince when they sat for meals and mother's pleased and smug smile.

It hadn't been clear or even remotely noticeable to Draco until one rainy day he was lingering outside one of the manor's less used alcoves and watched Narcissa strip her husband with a brisk and certain authority before giving him a slap on the arse and an order to get to his knees and finish what he started.

That whole incident had been traumatic in some way or another because Draco knew that that wasn’t how things like that were supposed to happen. Wizarding society put men in the lead, as heads of house holds ad dominant figures. Apparently there were relationships that deviated from the archetype every now and again. Draco, for a time, had tried that kind of power exchange for size with the Padma Patil. While it was fun for a bit it wasn’t for him and he had long since put the whole thing out of his mind. 

Until now, that was.

Draco would be the first to tell you that he wanted to know nothing of his only child's sex life, that he like to pretend that the boy was as chaste and pure as the day he was born, with nary a dirty thought in his head. —Sure it was a crock of shit but that's where the pretending came in. 

But his boy being involved in a relationship where one person was given power over the other didn’t seem to mesh with the Scorpius he knew. Scorpius had been the most stubborn child. He was willful and combative in everything since he realized that he move his body by himself. So to see him yield to anyone was a shock but for it to be Blaise Zabini of all people… 

Well that was just unexpected.


End file.
